Spongebob reacts to Homer Simpson's Deathbed (Feat. Fred Flintstone)
Transcript * SpongeBob: "Hello everyone and today I'm going to react to Homer Simpson's Deathbed, Enjoy!" * (The Green Gazoo appears and snaps Fred Flintstone to the main entrance of the hospital, The Green Gazoo goes away.) * SpongeBob: "Hi Green Gazoo, Hi Fred where have you been?" * (Fred Flintstone opened the door and walks right in to the receptionist to sign in to visit Homer Simpson.) * SpongeBob: "I love the signing!" * (Transitions to a patient room with Fred Flintstone opening the door to see Homer Simpson in a hospital bed surrounded by his teammates.) * SpongeBob: "Hey, It's Homer Simpson! but what happened to him?" * (Then Fred close the door silently while some Simpson DVD's are on the table side.) * SpongeBob: "Those are his DVDs!" * (The sound of heart monitor's heard just as Fred Flintstone walks over to the comatose Homer, Bart Simpson holds Homer's right hand with a depressed look on his face, t'il he uses a slingshot to hit Homer, But Marge denies it.) * SpongeBob: "No Bart, a slingshot is not for hitting!" * Marge: "Bart!" * (Marge rubs Homer's tummy with a depressed look on her face.) * (then, Homer Simpson slowly opens his eyes, seeing everybody cheerful and overjoyed that he's alright.) * SpongeBob: "Yahoo! Homer's OK!" * (then, a tweet message is heard, Julius goes to check his smartphone.) * SpongeBob: "What, Is it Twitter, Julius?" * (revealing that Fox announces a new Simpsons season.) * SpongeBob: "Oh boy, A new season!" Laughing * (Which causes Homer to pass away instantly from the message with the sound of flatlining.) * SpongeBob: "Aw, Tatar Sauce!" * Marge: "no, no, No! HOMIE!" * (Marge shakes Homer's motionless body just as she begins sobbing wildly.) * SpongeBob: "Oh calm down, Marge!" * Marge: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" * (Fred begins to look depressed, t'il he can revive Homer with his stone of couch gags,) * SpongeBob: "Fred, Is that the stone with the word couch gag?" * (But right before he does anything to do so, Julius grabs his right hand and shakes his head left and right to tell him to not use his magic to revive Homer.) * (Marge finally stops shaking Homer, but her sobbing stops, she puts her hands on her chest Marge starts to fall to the floor, she's pretending that she's playing dead.) * SpongeBob: "Ooh! Marge you've sure give such a pain in the chest!" * Lisa: "Mom! Oh! * SpongeBob: "Wow, look at Lisa!" * (Lisa puts her hands on her chest and falls to the floor.) * SpongeBob: "Look at what Bart's doing!" * (Bart laughs, his laughing stops, he puts his hands on his chest and falls on the floor.) * SpongeBob: "Look at Maggie!" * (Maggie denies to Homer. She pops her pacifier out. She puts her hands on her chin and falls on the floor.) * SpongeBob: "Oh dear Neptune, they're all lying around and pretending to be deceased." * (Marge, Lisa, Bart, & Maggie are lying on the floor pretending that their dead.) * SpongeBob: "Look at Lenny and Carl," * (Carl is snuggled tightly by Lenny.) * SpongeBob: "and look at Ned Flanders over there." * (Ned's sobbing on Homer's hospital bed.) * SpongeBob: "Look at Abe sleeping while Julius is sad." * (Julius is looking depressed, just as Abe was sleeping with 1 single water drop.) * SpongeBob: "D'aww... Stan! Quit your crying!" * (Stan was also sobbing heavily as he puts one arm on his eyes.) * SpongeBob: "Look at Barney drinking while his eyes are watering." * (Barney was drinking spirytus in his mouth as his eyes begin to water, and Fred's feeling depressed.) * (The look on Homer's face is deadpan and still just as the right side of his death bed is seen with his donut dropping right onto the ground, splits into half pieces and finally disappearing.) * SpongeBob: "Here's his donut!" Category:Reacts